Sungai sore hari
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Rei hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Souya. [3rd Project 26 #06]


**3-Gatsu no Lion © Umino Chika **

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kiriyama Rei, Souya Touji,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #06**_

_**I'm yours : Mirror**_

**Sungai sore hari**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Rei maju satu langkah lebih cepat, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan sang master yang sejak tadi berjalan satu langkah lebih dulu darinya. Tanpa berkata apapun dia raih tangan Souya dan menarik tangan itu agar pemiliknya mengikuti arah mana yang ingin Rei ambil.

Korban penarikannya juga tidak memberi perlawanan apapun. Rei pikir itu ijin, jadi tanpa rasa ragu dia bawa sang master yang hari ini berbaik hati mau menemaninya berkelilingi daerah wisata di Kyoto itu memasuki salah satu kafe bergaya Jepang yang ada di ujung jalan.

"Untuk dua orang, kalau bisa yang sedikit terpisah." Si pelayan yang menyambut mereka menyanggupi dan menuntun langkah Rei serta Souya mendekat pada satu meja di ujung ruang itu dengan jendela besar yang mengarah ke pemandangan sungai. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat mereka, tapi memang ini sedikit perpisah, jarak meja mereka sedikit berbeda dengan jarak meja lain satu sama lainnya.

Si pelayan memberikan dua buku menu untuk mereka setelah duduk. "Kalau sudah tahu mau pesan apa, silahkan panggil kembali."

Rei mengangguk. Sambil membuka buku menu di hadapannya sesekali matanya melirik ke orang yang justru lebih tertarik dengan pemadangan sungai di samping mereka.

Bukan sungai yang besar, tapi dari tempat mereka saat ini samar Rei bisa mendengar suara percikan air yang artinya sungai itu cukup dangkal. Letaknya yang ada di tengah tempat wisata mungkin membuat sungai itu menarik banyak mata, tapi entah kenapa Rei tahu kalau yang Souya lihat bukan hanya seberapa bening air sungai itu atau seberapa indah pemandangan di sekitar sungai itu.

Ada hal lain yang dilihat oleh sang master di sungai itu, dan Rei tahu kalau dirinya juga bisa melihat hal yang sama.

"Souya-san." Satu tangannya naik ke atas meja meraih buku menu yang ada di hadapan sang master, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk menarik kembali perhatian teman jalan-jalannya ini. "Ayo pesan dulu."

Rei ragu kalau suaranya terdengar oleh telinga pria itu, tapi di sisi lain Rei cukup yakin kalau Souya bisa mengerti apa maksudnya dari semua hal kecil yang dia lakukan. Dan untungnya, keyakinan itu tidak salah.

Pelayan yang sama mendatangi mereka ketika Souya mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan ingin memesan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rei bisa mendengar suara pria itu dari dekat, dan rasanya hampir sama seperti suara riak sungai yang ada di samping mereka saat ini—terdengar samar, lembut dan menenangkan. "Dango dan Teh hitam panas."

Setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat sang master menjadi perhatian penting baginya. Ketika Souya kembali menutup buku menu, ketika Souya memberikan buku menu itu kembali pada si pelayan, juga ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. "Kiriyama-kun, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, oh ya, aku Dango juga dengan Teh hijau." Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas Rei mengulang gerakan Souya tadi, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin ada persamaan jelas dengan gerakan umum tadi.

"Pesanannya saya terima, mohon tunggu." Si pelayan berlalu, dan Souya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kilau cahaya sungai sore itu.

Warnanya kuning terang, berkat pantulan matahari sore warna kilau sungai yang ada di samping mereka mengingatkan Rei kembali pada warna terang yang sempat dia lihat di pertandingannya melawan Souya waktu itu.

Mungkin sungai yang ada di samping mereka tidak setenang sungai yang tergambar saat pertandingan itu, tapi melihat sungai bersama dengan sang master seperti ini membuat ingatan Rei mau tidak mau kembali pada kenangan sesaat yang membuatnya ingin kembali pada ketenangan yang sama.

"Kau suka pemadangan air, Souya-san?" tidak bergeming, Souya masih diam sambil melihat ke arah luar.

Terakhir kali saat tidak sengaja bertemu di gazebo saat pertandingan Shimada dengan Souya, sang master yang ada di hadapannya juga sedang memandangi ke dalam kolam ikan di sana. Tenang, sangat tenang sampai Rei tidak sadar kalau ada orang hebat ini di sampingnya saat itu.

"Aku juga suka memandang ke arah sungai." Rei tidak perduli apakah suaranya benar terdengar atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini pada sang master. "Di tempat tinggalku juga ada satu sungai besar, dari apartemen yang aku tinggali aku sering memandang ke arah sungai itu saat pagi atau sore hari."

Si pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, tapi Souya masih tidak bergerak, matanya masih mengarah pada pantulan cahaya yang berkilau dari air sungai sore itu. Rei menyempatkan mengucap terima kasih sebelum kembali melanjut, "Di sana anginnya sangat kencang, tapi aku suka berjalan di sisi sungai atau menyebrangi jembatan yang ada di sana. Rasanya seperti sungai itu bisa membawaku ke mana saja kalau aku bergabung dengan mereka."

Ada gambaran pendek tentang dirinya bersama dengan sang mater yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini menyusuri sungai besar di kota kecil tempat tinggalnya itu. Rei harap gambaran itu bisa terwujud, Rei ingin menunjukannya pada Souya, seberapa indahnya sungai yang memisahkan kota kecilnya menjadi dengan sisi kehangatan berbeda.

Kuning matahari yang terpantul di permukaan bening sungai itu sedikit berebda dengan sungai yang ada di samping mereka, warnya lebih jelas dan terang. Bukan kuning mungkin, melainkan jingga. Suara camar, bayangan yang memajang saat berjalan di sisi sungai itu, juga angin ke arah laut yang seolah mengajak berkelana bersama. Walau Souya tidak bisa mendengar apapun nantinya, Rei harap sang mater bisa memahami seberapa indahnya tempat itu dari apa yang tersaji untuk matanya.

"Lain kali aku ini menunjukan seberapa indahnya sungai itu saat sore hari padamu, Souya-san."

Souya menoleh, mata mereka sempat bertemu sesaat sebelum sang master menunduk, memandangi pesanannya yang sudah tersaji sejak beberapa saat lalu. Dia memakannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dalam diam Rei mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang master sambil berusaha untuk mengingat betul apa yang terjadi hari ini. Rei akan menjadikannya kenangan yang bisa membuatnya bangga setiap kali bertemu dengan sungai saat sore hari tiba.

Karena berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang master seperti ini lagi rasanya tidak mungkin. Terlalu sulit, dan belum tentu ada jaminan hari bisa terulang kembali di tempat lain yang ingin Rei tunjukan itu.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya."

"Hah?"

"Sungai yang katakan itu." Souya tersenyum tipis padanya. Setelah mengesap Teh Hitam pesanannya dia menambahkan, "Bawa aku ke sana lain kali."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**26/01/2020 22:25**

Dan akhirnya aku punya kesempatan buat bikin Rei sama Souya lagi. Jujur aku kangen sama mereka, pengen animenya cepet lanjut juga.

Pengen bikin Souya bisa denger suaranya Rei lebih sering lagi.

Pengen bikin bikin Rei lebih manja sama Souya juga, walau jelas OOC banget jadinya.

Semoga kalian suka ya.

Terima kasih buat yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
